Other Side of Extraordinary
by procrastinatornow
Summary: Three girls attmept to summon the akatsuki with magic. They didn't think it would work, magics not real. This is all just pretend, right?


**A/N: new story not much else to say.**

The room was dimly lit, the incense's sent was heavy and soothing, as it hung in the air like a cloak. The soft instrumental music wafted through the air in mesmerizing patterns. In the center of the floor was a ring of candles, all alight and all different colors. At each of the four main directions sat different crystals. The largest of which was an amethyst in the north. A piece of paper was in the center of the candle circle.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? There's only three of us." A girl asked as she walked into the room. She had short rusty colored hair, and green blue eyes. She wiped her hands on her cargo pants and slipped off her red high-tops, only to have her toes attacked by a small sandy colored cat.

She glared at the cat. "Why do you have this?"

"It's her familiar Kaley, just let it go. He's a sweetie." A blonde girl said picking up the cat and cuddling it. Her blue eyes scanned the candle set up. "This is gunna be kind of fun. My mom won't find out about this right?" she asked.

"Only if you tell her, otherwise not a chance Tori." A brunette muttered, straightening up from re-lighting one of the candles.

The cat jumped out of Tori's arms and rubber against the brunette. The blonde wiped the cat hair off her black shirt. "Is it weird that I really want this to work?" she asked.

"No we all kind of do. It is not going to, completely impossible but still fun to pretend." Kaley said sitting in the circle.

The brunette sighed. "We aren't going to be able to do it if you keep thinking like that. If you don't want to do this I can get someone else." She said coolly.

Kaley rolled her eyes. "Uh-huh. Just sit down so we can do this."

Tori smiled and sat in the ring of candles as well. "C'mon Caity-lyn, we need you for this."

The brunette nodded and joined the other two in the circle. They sat equa-distance from each other, with the sheet of paper in the middle of them.

"Now focus on what we want, you don't need to say it out loud, unless you want to. The amethyst should help keep our minds on task and project our thoughts into action." Caity explained quietly. The other two nodded and all three closed their eyes.

They focused on the paper and what they wanted to have happen, the cat started swatting at the slowly billowing curtains.

"Focus…" Caity muttered. All three used all the amount of will and focus they could on the page. "As we will, our desires be filled, give us the power, now is the hour, we three together…" Caity chanted slowly, pulling out a small kitchen knife and cutting her hand. She held her palm out to the paper and let a few drops of blood hit it.

Caity passed the knife to Tori who repeated Caity's actions, wincing slightly. She passed the knife to Kaley who eyed it skeptically. Kaley stared at Tori who nodded. Kaley sighed and cut her palm as well. They then grabbed one another's hands.

Caity smiled at them and continued. "Now and forever, fire, water, earth, and air, help us to prepare, for the guests, we wish to posses." She finished the spell in barely a whisper. The three continued to hold hands for a few more seconds before Caity let go.

"And that's it. Now we just have to blow out the candles." She told them leaning over the white one by the amethyst to extinguish the flame. Before she could a large wind blew in through the open window.

The cat hissed at the curtains and jumped away, Caity got up and quickly shut the window. She looked back at the girls and frowned. "Damn…it blew all the candles out." She muttered

"Weren't we going to do that anyway?" Tori asked.

Caity nodded, "Yeah, but it had to be done in a certain order or it won't work."

"It wasn't going to work anyway! There's no such thing as magic Caitlin! We aren't going to summon anything and my hands bleeding!" Kaley yelled.

"You're the one who cut your hand." Caity shot back.

"Because you and Tori wouldn't let me not cut it!"

"Shut up Kaley I told you beforehand what we'd have to do!"

"No you shut up Caitlin! Magic isn't real and I want a band-aid! God we just cut ourselves with the same knife!"

"You're the biggest baby in the world!"

Tori picked up the cat, and sat on Caity's bed. She sighed as she watched the two argue. "they do this all the time don't they, Moo Goo?" She asked the purring cat.

"Then you know what Kaley, just go, okay? Just _GO_!"

Kaley glared. "Fine I don't want to hang out with such an annoying nut case anyway!" Kaley yelled, grabbing her shoes and storming out, making sure to slam the door.

Caity glared and flipped off the closed door. "Good riddance bitch…" she muttered.

Tori gave her a small smile. "I had fun." She said.

Caity smiled back and collapsed on her bed. Moo Goo jumped out of Tori's arms and laid next to Caity.

"I wish it would work." She muttered scratching her cat's ears.

Tori nodded. "It'd be cool." She agreed getting off the bed and carefully picking up the picture. "Just imagine…the Akatsuki for real in our world. Actually that might not be a good thing." Tori laughed.

Caity rolled her eyes. "I'd like it...alot, just imagine...what if _this_ worked?" she asked in an airy voice.

Tori smiled. "Come on let's clean this stuff up."

Caity nodded and the two began picking up the candles and crystals. As tori picked up the amethyst she drew her hand back quickly and let out a small hiss.

"What's wrong?" Caity asked.

"I-it burned me..." Tori told her, wide eyed.

"What?" Caity asked picking up the crystal then dropping it. "Ow, fuck. You're right."

The two stared at each other.

"You don't think..."

"No, impossible..."

The looked at the crystal and then each other. With out a word the two bolted out of Caity's room, Moo Goo followed.


End file.
